


i just called to say i love you

by apaciere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Magic Necklaces, Potioneer Draco Malfoy, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, So much angst, Song: I Just Called to Say I Love You, Title Inspired by a Song, i also suck at description, it mostly hurts, only a little, they're engaged btw, unbeta'ed we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaciere/pseuds/apaciere
Summary: With the help of Hermione, Draco figures out a way to communicate with Harry all the time.





	i just called to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Bold - Draco  
> Italic - Harry  
> Normal - Hermione

 

**It’s brilliant. Thank you for your help, Granger.**

It’s no problem. Oh, and also, I added some last minute modifications. If worse comes to worse—if you know, you… die—

**That’s not going to happen.**

I know it won’t, but I added this just in case. It’s for a longtime use anyway.

**Ugh, okay. What is it?**

The necklace will turn burning cold. That’s it.

**Anything else?**

Nope, that’s just about it.

**Okay. Thank you again.**

Don’t mention it.

-

**Okay, so, this is how it’ll work. You and I are  going to keep these matching necklaces on our person at all times. You hear me, Potter? At all times. This is what you get for getting yourself in St Mungo’s again. I worry for your safety, you bloody idiot.**

_Okay, okay. I get it. I’m sorry, alright? I’ll try my best to make sure this doesn’t happen again._

**Nope. You’re not wiggling this way out of this. It’s the only way I can make sure that you won’t—that you won’t—**

_I won’t leave you like that, Draco. I promise you, okay? You won’t lose me like that._

**You can’t promise those things, Potter.**

_Well, I am. The only way I’m leaving you is when we’re in our joined deathbed, leaving this world together like a couple of old saps._

**Terribly cheesy.**

_You’re blushing._

**These necklaces are armed with a spell that will allow us to communicate however far apart we are from each other. It will only activate once you say the magic words.**

_Which are…?_

**‘Mahal Kita.’ Granger came up with it. Said she picked it up from when the three of you went on that trip to the Philippines. Any idea what it means?**

_Ah, nope. I must’ve forgotten. You know how talkative Hermione can be. Words are easily lost on me._

**Unsurprising, what with your infinitesimal brain space and all.**

_Hey!_

**Oh, do spare me your offended exclamations, Potter. Anyway, to end the spell you would have to say ‘Habang Buhay’, which, according to Granger, is also a Filipino word.**

_Doesn’t ring a bell._

**Yet another indication that Harry Potter is woefully ignorant of his surroundings.**

_Why don’t you just search it up?_

**That would be incredibly boring. In fact, I have just thought up a challenge.**

_Bring it on, Malfoy._

**You have to remember what those words mean. You can’t ask Granger or Weasley, though I suspect that gingercock wouldn’t be of any substantial help. You can’t search it up, either. You can’t ask anyone. You have to rely on your memory and your memory alone.**

_What?! That’s bullshit! How can I remember something I already forgot? That trip to the Philippines was like two years ago!_

**Better get to remembering then. Unless you find a loophole in the rules, of course. Frankly, I can’t see you being smart enough to do that.**

_Pisspot. What’s in it for me?_

**I’ll agree to change our wedding’s theme colour to red instead of green, no matter how ghastly it would look.**

_Woah, really?! This is a really huge deal then!_

**It’s just because I know you’ll never be able to remember it. Therefore, our guests would never have to suffer a wedding with a red color theme. Horrendous, truly.**

_Say what you want, Malfoy. I’m winning this thing!_

**You wish.**

-

_Mahal kita._

**Harry! Harry, are you alright?! Harry, what happened?!**

_Relax, Dray. I’m fine. I just called to say that our mission’s a success. Greyback’s captured. We’re still looking for the rest of his pack though._

**Oh, thank Merlin. I thought—if something happened to you I don’t know what I’ll—**

_Hey, I’m okay, alright? I’m fine. I’m here. I made you a promise, didn’t I?_

**I know, I’m just—I don’t want to lose you. I just keep worrying and I’m starting to think this whole thing isn’t a good idea because all it does is almost give me heart attacks—**

_It’s a good idea, Dray. I feel better knowing I can reach you anytime I want, wherever I am. I love you._

**All the time.**

_I’ll be home for dinner._

**Habang buhay.**

-

_Mahal kita._

**Harry, what happened?**

_Nothing, I’m just bored. It’s paperwork day for us today. It’s so boring, Draco. I wish you were here._

**Harry, I’m at work.**

_Yeah, yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear your voice, is all._

**Remember not to use contractions in your reports.**

_I know that—Whoop, I wrote “hadn’t”. Damn, is it a crime to use contractions? What is this, bloody grammar school?_

**Quit your whining. You signed up for this job.**

_I’m starting to think maybe I shouldn’t have._

**I wholeheartedly agree with that. That way, I’d be able to assure myself that you’ll always be safe and sound.**

_Draco…_

**I know, I know. You’re going to be promoted to Head Auror soon and you’ll stop getting field missions. I just can’t wait for it to happen, you know? Robards should just retire already.**

_He still has a month left, baby._

**I’ll just kill him right now to get on with it.**

_Draco._

**What? I’m serious!**

_Stop making me laugh at work._

**You brought this upon yourself.**

_Yeah, I did. I gotta go. Ron’s groaning about how I’m going overboard with the PDA using verbal communication. As if he doesn’t regularly smooch Hermione’s face off right in front of my salad._

**Okay ~~,~~  I love you.**

_All the time. Habang buhay._

-

**Mahal kita.**

_Draco? What’s the matter? What happened?_

**Nothing, I’m just wondering what time you’re planning to go home.**

_Oh shit. I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry. I forgot to Owl you that I’m going to work overtime tonight. We finally have a lead on the whereabouts of Ivanov. You know, the remaining member of Greyback’s rabid pack?_

**Oh, that’s good then. I hope you catch him. Your promotion’s due soon. I want to go somewhere special for celebration purposes.**

_How does Paris sound? We’ll take night walks by the Seine and I’ll make love to you on top of the Eiffel Tower._

**I’m pretty sure that’s illegal, Potter.**

_We’re wizards. We can do whatever the fuck we want._

**You’re an Auror, you shouldn’t be condoning this.**

_You act all against it and yet you’re laughing right now._

**Oh, whatever. Just get home soon, okay? It’s nearly dinnertime.**

_I will. I’ll be home for dinner. I love you._

**All the time.**

_Habang buhay._

-

_Mahal kita. Hi, baby. Before you say anything, I just called to say I love you._

**What the hell, Potter?! I’m in the middle of a conference with the best potioneers of our age!**

_Oh, I’m-I’m sorry, love._

**I created this not so you can call me whenever you want to say stupid shit. I’m in the middle of something important!**

_I’m sorry. I really am. I’ll be home for dinner. I love you all the time. Habang buhay._

-

**Mahal kita.**

_Draco?_

**I’m-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have spoken to you that way earlier. I was just stressed out because the workload is increasing and lately you’re always coming home late and I understand that but it’s—I’m—I’m just stressed, I’m sorry.**

_Baby, you have nothing to be sorry about. It’s my fault, okay? I promise we’ll wrap this case up soon so I can go home early everyday. I love you so much, okay? Okay? Okaaaaay?_

**Okay. I love you.**

_All the time._

**Habang buhay.**

-

_Mahal kita._

**Harry?**

…

**Harry! Talk to me!**

…

**Harry, if this is a prank it’s not funny!**

_I’m sorry, Draco._

**HARRY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!**

_I remembered what it means._

**Why does your voice sound like that? What happened to you?! Harry, please, answer me!**

_It means ‘I love you.’ Habang buhay… it means ‘forever.’ I love you all the time._

**Harry, please… Just tell me where you are.**

_Don’t cry, please?_

**How could I not?! Why are you acting like this?! TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE AND I WILL COME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW!**

_Something went wrong… The raid… Ivanov wasn’t alone… Ron’s not moving… I don’t think I’ll be home for dinner tonight, baby._

**Harry, please. Please please please don’t do this to me—I’m not—Harry, please—I love you all the time—**

_Turns out I won the bet. I don’t want to change our wedding’s color theme to red anymore._

**Harry, you’re going to be fine, okay? Listen to me. Everything’s going to be fine. Our necklaces are equipped with a tracker, if I could just cast the spell right now I’d—**

_I want you to live on, Draco. Will you do that for me?_

**Harry, you’re not leaving me. You’re not doing this to me. This isn’t how you’re going to leave me, remember? We’re going to lie on our joined deathbed like a couple of old saps. That’s how—it’s how—that’s how we’re going to die. Together. Not like this, Harry. Please. Not like this. I love you all the time.**

_I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry, Draco. This isn’t how it’s supposed to end. I love you all the time._

**Harry, please. Please. Don’t—I don’t know what I’ll—Harry, please—**

_I love you all the time._

**Harry, I need you here. I need you with me. Don’t leave me. I can’t—not without you—I can’t—**

_I love you._

**Don’t leave me—**

_Say it to me. I need to hear you one last time._

**Harry, please—**

_I love you._

**Harry—all the time—I love you all the time—**

_I love you too, all the time._

**Harry… it’s cold. Harry… I love you. I love you all the time. All the time. I love you.**

…

**Please come home.**


End file.
